Aftermath
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just another what happens after story. This is one take on what could have happened after Max, Fran and CC discover Niles tied to the chair in 'Fran Gets Mugged'. N/CC Racy...please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This is another 'what happened after' story. It's pretty racy for me. Let me know what you think.

**Aftermath...**

CC comes running in the front door as Max worked the knots holding Niles to the chair.

CC gasps. "The alarm company called me I came as fast as I could."

Max sighs, "Oh my God, I wonder if they took the Monet."

"You're right, my earrings." Fran rushes off to look in her room.

CC waves her hand at Max. "You go ahead Maxwell, see what's missing. I'll untie Niles. Max leaves. CC laughs that deep throaty laugh that both scares and excites Niles. "Thank you," CC says looking to the Heaven's.

Max comes right back. "They did take the Monet. I can't believe this. Fran!" Max crosses to the stairs.

"My room is completely empty. They took everything, even my clothes! I can't believe it." Fran is near tears.

"I can't either." CC groans.

CC, you stay here with Niles. Fran and I are going down to the police station. I'll call your cell and let you know if they'll be sending over any officers." Max led Fran toward the door. "And for God's sake, CC, give Niles some relief." Max and Fran left and closed the door.

CC stood over Niles and smiled. "You know, Benson. I kind of like this look on you." Niles mumbled something through his gag. "What was that? I couldn't quite catch it?" CC laughed that sexy laugh again and Niles tried to shift in his chair.

CC thought for a second. "Niles, I'll be right back…you stay put." CC laughed and Niles mumbled again. CC went out the front door and came quickly back inside, turned and locked the door. "We wouldn't want to get robbed would we?" More of that sexy laugh tumbled from her crimson lips and Niles shifted in his chair again. "Hang on, Butler Boy; I'll be there in a minute."

Niles waited and thought to himself. _"Great. CC Babcock has me tied to a chair." _Niles heard the bathroom door under the stairs close and dropped his head back and mumbled something. Then it went very dark. "_What fresh hell is this?" _Niles wondered. CC must have found the dimmer switch by the hall mirror. Well, where the hall mirror used to be. The lights were dimmed to just above complete darkness. Niles saw her step out from behind the wall and he squinted against the darkness trying to see her. Niles tried mumbling something again.

CC spoke very softly. "Now, that sounded a little like, 'Miss Babcock, please come over her and untie me.' CC let the sexy laugh trickle out again. Niles groaned a little as his body turned on him and reacted to her sultry taunts. "Niles…was that a moan?" CC decided to move a little closer but she didn't want him to see her just yet.

CC again disappeared in the darkness behind the wall and it was no more than a minute before Niles heard the throaty whisper again, this time from behind him. "Niles...you haven't been very nice to me…I know I have a reputation as the bitch of Broadway. But…you know me." CC exhaled and her warm breath blew softly across his neck and made the hair on his neck stand up and started working on other parts too. "Am I really that horrible?" She nipped at his earlobe and he jerked forward the tiny amount his binds would allow.

Niles swallowed hard and thought to himself. _"Oh my God, she's trying to kill me. Keep it together, man. Recipes…think recipes…Chocolate mousse, six ounces of shaved dark baking chocolate…" _

CC wrapped her arms around him from behind and ran her tongue from his earlobe down to the nape of his neck and nipped at the skin.

"… _three large eggs, separaaaa…."_

Niles thought he'd lose consciousness, and he damn well couldn't remember that mousse recipe if his life depended upon it. Niles tried desperately to mumble something coherent. "What was that, Niles?" CC whispered again. Niles' body had completely turned its back on him and now he just prayed she'd stay behind him, that prayer to would go unanswered. CC ran her hand slowly across his shoulders as she moved around to his left side. "Niles, I never realized how broad your shoulders are." CC leaned down and whispered in his ear again. "It's very sexy." That elicited an uncontrollable moan from some very deep and unknown recess of Niles body.

"Now that's a good butler boy." CC moved to stand in front of him. Niles gasped at the sight before him. CC was wearing a nearly sheer black lace teddy, her black heels, and nothing else.

"Do you like what you see, Niles?" CC looked down at Niles and his eyes finally met hers. She could see them darken with desire. CC could see his breathing was ragged and he had stopped fighting against the ropes. "Would you like to see the rest?" Niles didn't move and his eyes never left hers. CC felt shiver run down her back she'd never seen that look in Niles' eyes before. She had started this as just another way to taunt him, but CC was having second thoughts now. She was starting to feel very sexy and even more importantly…desired, deeply desired.

CC decided to just let go. She did a very slow turn letting Niles get the full view of her. When her back was turned she could feel his eyes on her. There was an almost animalistic growl from him and she turned to face him. CC took a deep breath and sat sideways on his lap. Niles squeezed his eyes closed and prayed that wherever this was going to go that he'd make it to the end. "Niles…" CC groaned in his ear. "Is that your feather duster or are you a little excited to see me?" Niles tried to shift a little to let her get the full feel of his excitement.

"Hang on, Niles." CC lifted her leg up and hooked her heel onto the arm of the chair that was his torture chamber. Niles' eyes grew large when he heard the arm of the chair snap and hit the ground. "It wasn't a matched set anymore anyway." CC growled. Then CC slowly turned on his lap which brought a husky moan from his throat, and she repeated her actions snapping off the other arm of the chair. "There we go, that should make things a little easier, don't you think?" CC stood and turned around to face him. His eyes were such a dark shade of blue she couldn't really tell that they were blue anymore. She thought to herself. _"Here we go CC. This is a step you can't take back. He wants you and you want him. Him! Niles the butler, tied up and helpless and all he wants now is you."_

CC leaned toward him. In order to get any closer she'd have to straddle his lap. She didn't even pause for a moment. She flipped her leg over him and slid herself forward on his lap. Their eyes met and she could feel his hardness pressing against her center. Niles adjusted some to get comfortable more than to break free. His eyes never left hers. CC leaned down and put her lips next to his ear. "Niles. I want you, here, now and forever, yes forever. If you don't want the same thing, I'll stop right now and untie you and we'll never speak of it again. Do you understand? Niles nodded that he did.

CC took a deep breath. She'd laid it all out on the line. She'd set herself up for ridicule. She'd put herself and her reputation on the line. She'd all but confessed to the man that she loved him. It was all in his court now. CC slowly pulled back to look into those blue eyes that she loved so much. What she saw amazed her. Not just heat. Not just desire. Not just passion. But she saw love, devotion, adoration. She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes to match the tears she saw forming in his.

CC nipped and kissed the sensitive spot just below his ear. Niles' head dropped back exposing his neck. CC meticulously kissed her way around his firm jaw line and down his chin to the hollow at the base of his throat. Each and every kiss brought a new and more intense growl from Niles. "Oh God, Niles, you smell so good." Niles lifted his hips beneath her and she moaned making his lower body twitch. He mumbled something through the gag. "Niles, do you want me to take off the gag?" Niles eyes met hers and he slowly nodded. CC reached behind him and undid the knot in his tie and released that beautiful mouth. He was barely free of the gag before he took her lips with his in a hot and fervent kiss. She parted her lips slightly and he took advantage and slipped his tongue deep into her mouth bringing a guttural moan from her. Their tongues dueled and danced and she cupped his face with her hands. When the need to breath outweighed their need for each other they broke the kiss.

"CC," Niles growled roughly. "I can't help if you don't untie me!"

CC tossed him that evil look and he thought that was going to send him over the edge. "I don't want your help, not this time." Their eyes locked again and she reached down between her legs to find his belt.

"Oh God, CC." Niles moaned into her hair. "Please, be careful."

CC laughed that sexy, evil laugh again. "No time for the belt." CC found the zipper on his pants and made quick work of it. When she went after the prize contained within, her gasp at what she found was only surpassed by the guttural growling noise that leapt from Niles throat.

"Oh God, CC…" Niles could barely get out the words for his effort to contain himself. "Hurry."

"We're almost there, Baby." CC cooed. She stood for only a moment to ready them both for the final step in this journey. "Oh God, Niles just look at you."

Niles' face showed his frustration and strain to hold on for her. "Hurry, Honey, please. I don't want to…You've taken me to far…"

Before he could finish that thought she slid herself down onto him and they both moaned into each other. "Oh, God, Niles, yes! I can't believe what you do to me." CC started rocking on his lap and grabbed the back of the chair. She tossed her head back and groaned.

Niles sat helpless beneath her. He could feel himself slipping away all control lost he was in her hands now. "CC, my beautiful witch what's this spell you've cast upon me?"

One final push forward and their passion erupted, cascading over the edge together. Their breathing rushed and shallow and their minds reeling at the complete exhaustion and calm they felt there together. CC's head dropped to Niles' shoulder and his hands wrapped around her waist. It only took a second or two for her to realize. "Your hands are free?"

CC looked into his still dark blue eyes. "Max had my hands pretty well united before he left." CC couldn't be mad. She loved him. Neither had actually said the 'L' word, but they both knew it.

"But why didn't you say anything, do anything?" CC asked him.

Niles smirked. "You were doing quite well without any help from me. Now if you'll let me untie my legs we can get the hell out of here and I can be in charge the next time."

CC got up off his lap and they straightened themselves up a little. Niles bent down and untied his legs. "Let's go, woman." Niles grabbed her hand and helped her on with her coat.

"Niles where are we going?" CC asked.

Niles looked at her with those eyes still so full of passion, desire and love. "I don't want to be here when and if the police arrive. I especially don't want you here dressed like that when the police arrive. Let's go to your place and I'll tie you to a chair." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC grinned the evil, sexy, 'take me now', grin. "Ok, but I'm not letting you wear the teddy."


End file.
